


Jak mnie tu znalazłeś?

by Heidi1611



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Songfic, preslash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagle poczułem, że bardzo chciałbym dźwignąć się na nogi i pójść za nim, żeby nigdy już nie czuć tej żałosnej wesołości, która wyżerała mnie od środka.<br/>Jedyne moje dobre opowiadanie własne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak mnie tu znalazłeś?

**Author's Note:**

> Do piosenki "Jak mnie tu znalazłaś?" zespołu Koniec Świata.

_Powiedz_  
 _Jak mnie tu znalazłeś_  
 _W tym rynsztoku w środku dnia_  
 _W kałuży z wyrzutów sumienia_  
 _W której odbijam się sam_  
  


To było dziwne uczucie. Krople deszczu spływały po szybie, zbierały się w wyrwie wyszczerbionego parapetu i spadały na moje ramię. Śmieszyło mnie to. Ostatnio wszystko mnie śmieszyło. 

Słyszałem, że to bardzo źle. 

_Samotność jest jak zimno_ , mówił mi dobry, stary Pan Żul, który opiekował się mną, dopóki mu się nie zdechło. _Mróz zabija w trzech ruchach: najpierw jest zimno, potem gorąco, a na koniec nie czujesz już nic i umierasz. Gdy zostajesz sam, umieranie jest bardzo podobne. Więc nie zostawaj sam._

No i tyle z tego wyszło, cholera.   
  
Kiedy nie masz co robić tyle czasu, a ludzie boją się nawet twojego widoku, myślenie staje się jedyną dostępną rozrywką. Po pewnym czasie myślenie męczy i przestajesz. Po pewnym czasie, nim się obejrzysz, nie wiesz już nawet, kim jesteś. 

O tym też słyszałem, że to bardzo źle. 

Śmieszne. 

Wyczułem jego obecność, zanim jeszcze usłyszałem kroki czy zabawny odgłos kropel, które spływały po parasolu, łącząc się w większe i upadając na szachownicę kałuż i betonu inaczej niż zwykły deszcz. Potem był szelest jego płaszcza, cichy, miarowy oddech i zdziwienie, że ciepło drugiego człowieka tak szybko pojawiło się obok. Podszedł do mnie? Nie bał się? 

Mimo wszystko nie poruszyłem się. Trwałem w bezpiecznym, śmiesznym bezruchu nawet gdy parasol dotknął muru za moją głową, a zimna deszczówka przestała spływać na moje ramię.   
Niespodziewanie zrobiło mi się smutno – przecież teraz on moknie. Wtedy nie byłem tego świadom, ale ten smutek był pierwszą dobrą rzeczą, jaka mi się przytrafiła od bardzo długiego czasu. 

Podejrzewam, że westchnąłem, ale głowy za to nie dam. 

\- Och, ty żyjesz – stwierdził nagle uprzejmie, jakby zagajał rozmowę na herbatce u przyjaciela. Miał miły głos. Mimo że po tylu tygodniach ciszy pewnie każdy głos byłby miły, stwierdziłem, że chętnie bym sobie z nim pogawędził na herbatce. Bo czemu nie? 

\- Żyję? – zapytałem słabo. 

Jakby tak o tym pomyśleć – naprawdę byłem zdziwiony. 

\- No. 

Aha. Więc teraz odejdzie. Kropla z parasola spadnie na mój nos, a on odwróci się i zatupie, niby dla rozgrzania się, ochlapując mnie deszczówką i pokruszonym betonem. Kolejna fala smutku rozlała się po moim żołądku, wyzwalając dawno zapomniane uczucie – głód. 

I nagle poczułem, że bardzo chciałbym dźwignąć się na nogi i pójść za nim, żeby nigdy już nie czuć tej żałosnej wesołości, która wyżerała mnie od środka. 

 

\- Odchodzisz? 

\- Czemu pytasz? 

\- Wszyscy odchodzą. 

 

Deszcz uderzył we mnie z nową siłą, jakby zły za tak długą przerwę. 

Może to dziwne, ale od razu o tym dziwnym facecie zapomniałem. Głód zbyt wielki, by go odczuwać, znów skrył się w zakamarkach świadomości, a mnie śmieszyła zimna struga deszczówki. 

I nie zastanawiałem się, czyje mocne, dziwnie smutne kroki znikają w tłumie innych kroków – w końcu tyle osób tędy chodzi. 

 

_Wciąż o tobie myślę gdy nocą śpię przy ścianie_  
 _To tylko parę chwil a może życie całe_

 

Deszcz przestał padać. Właściwie to bez różnicy, ale te słowa mają przyjemne brzmienie i lubię je powtarzać, przynajmniej w mojej głowie. Przywołują dawno zapomniane uczucie, którego nigdy nie umiałem nazwać. 

Pewnego dnia ktoś o szorstkich, pomarszczonych dłoniach wepchnął mi do rąk bułkę – prawdziwą, świeżą, pachnącą jeszcze ogniem bułkę. 

\- Dziękuję – wychrypiałem w przestrzeń, do bólu pewny, że niczego nie potrzebuję. 

I zrozumiałem, że nikogo już obok mnie nie było. 

 

Zjadłem bułkę, potem ją zwróciłem, zwymyślałem się od nieżyciowych głupców, rozchichotałem i zapomniałem, że takie zdarzenie w ogóle miało miejsce. 

 

\- Czemu jeszcze nie umarłeś? 

\- Nawet Śmierć o tobie zapomniała. 

\- No już, znikaj. 

 

A potem Śmierć wróciła. I nie czułem już nic. 

Trwałem zanurzony w ciemności, która czasem rozbłyskiwała zabawnymi, tęczowymi światełkami. Nie wiedziałem, jaka była pora roku, czy padał deszcz, czy ktoś znów do mnie podszedł. Miałem tylko świadomość, że nadal żyję, ale nawet zapomniałem się zdziwić. 

Człowiek nie powinien być w stanie tak długo przetrwać bez drugiego człowieka. Powinien umrzeć i zrobić miejsce dla kolejnej duszy, która tym razem będzie mieć potencjał, by być szczęśliwą. 

 

W pewnym momencie wszystko, co wyrzuciłem z pamięci, powróciło. To, jak straciłem wzrok. Moja umierająca z głodu matka, która nie mogła sobie poradzić ze śmiercią moich sióstr i opieką nad ślepym dzieciakiem. Jak chodziłem z Panem Żulem i poznawałem brutalne reguły tego świata. 

Jak Pan Żul zasłonił mnie własnym ciałem przed czymś, czego nie widziałem, i jak mnie walnęło w plecy, aż zachrupało i zobaczyłem gwiazdy. Pamiętam, że coś – najprawdopodobniej upaćkane krwią – wylądowało na moim policzku, a ja przez całe życie byłem pewien, że to wszystko stało się przeze mnie. 

Bułka od osoby o szorstkich dłoniach, niemająca żadnego znaczenia wobec braku zainteresowania; nieczułe kroki na zakurzonym asfalcie; deszcz spływający po parasolu faceta, który niemal zdołał zniszczyć wesołość Śmierci. 

Pamiętam, że pomyślałem, że właśnie umarłem. 

 

_Raz drzewa rosną w górę_  
 _Raz łamią się na pół_

 

Ktoś coś mówił, szarpał mnie za ramię. Deszcz padał dokładnie tak samo, a ja znów byłem zdziwiony ciepłem, które zbyt szybko pojawiło się obok mnie. 

\- Cholera jasna, nie umieraj!... 

\- Już nie jestem… aż tak żywy jak wtedy, co? – wymamrotałem na wpół przytomny. 

Potem pierwszy raz od niewyobrażalnie długiego czasu poczułem dotyk drugiego ciała na moim własnym. Ciepłe ramiona podniosły mnie delikatnie i chociaż bardzo starałem się nie ruszać, intuicyjnie wtuliłem się w jego silną pierś. 

\- Spokojnie, mały. 

Prawdopodobnie potem jeszcze coś mówił, zupełnie bez sensu, trzymając mnie kurczowo i starając się jak najbardziej złagodzić charakterystyczny, mocny krok. 

Myśli wirowały szaleńczo. Nie miałem pojęcia, czy jestem przytomny, czy może już nie. 

\- Cieszę się, że… tym razem, odchodzisz… razem ze mną. 

 

_Chodź pójdziemy razem_  
 _Zaśpiewam ci piosenkę_

 

A siedząca pod wyszczerbionym parapetem Śmierć rozpłakała się jak dobra matka - za dzieckiem, które odeszło. 

 

\- Patrz. Deszcz przestał padać.


End file.
